I don't like you
by Pancake Reira
Summary: Quand la Soul Society a besoin de Grimmjow et que celui-ci à des exigences un peu particulières, c'est Rukia qui s'y colle. / One-shot entièrement inspiré d'un doujinshi de Michsi.


Titre : I don't like you.

Pairings : GrimmRuki / sous-entendu de IchiRuki

Disclaimer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo / Ce one-shot est entièrement inspiré par le doujinshi "GrimmRukiIchi" de Michsi que vous pouvez trouver sur Deviantart. A vrai dire, c'est plus une remise par écrit de ce qu'elle a fait en dessin. :) Un magnifique doujinshi d'ailleurs, que je vous ordonne d'aller voir !

* * *

Rukia soupira. _Non_, elle ne voulait pas être là et _non_, elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui avait pu passer dans la tête de l'autre crétin pour qu'il l'emmène dans ce café.

– Tu sais que j'commence vraiment en avoir marre que tu tires la tronche ?

Sa voix grave la fit sursauter. Elle leva la tête vers lui, ennuyée, tandis qu'il la scrutait de son regard électrique. Elle devait l'avouer : ce mec avait des yeux magnifiques. Froids et turquoises, ils lui donnaient la chair de poule.

– C'est vrai que tu me voulais juste pour t'amuser ? grogna t-elle, en changeant de sujet.

Il étira un léger sourire qui l'irrita encore plus. Pour qui se prenait-il ?!

– Parce que si c'est le cas, je pense que tu as zappé le fait que _je ne t'aime pas_, cracha t-elle en prenant soin d'articuler ses derniers mots.

– Dis c'que tu veux, j'm'en fous, répondit-il, le regard braqué sur le menu. Moi j'm'emmerde pas, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Il l'agaçait au plus haut point. Pire que ça, il lui sortait par les trous de nez. Comment un homme pouvait-il être autant exaspérant ? Elle haussa finalement les épaules avec un soupir de résignation.

– Bon ! Tant que tu respectes ta part du marché, Arrancar.

– Aussi longtemps que vous respecterez la votre, Shinigami, riposta t-il, un rictus moqueur au visage.

Rukia leva les yeux au ciel en se remémorant comment tout avait commencé.

– _Donc, commença l'Arrancar en passant ses doigts dans sa chevelure bleutée, vous voulez que j'vous aide à combattre Aizen, c'est ça ?_

_Yamamoto acquiesça, ses mains ridées jointes sur sa canne vieillie par le temps. Grimmjow ricana puis ferma ses paupières un instant, semblant réfléchir. _

– _J'accepte, sourit-il en rouvrant les yeux._

_L'assemblée présente soupira de soulagement. Le Sexta Espada était fort et son aide serait forcément précieuse pour défaire le traite qu'était Aizen. Surtout qu'il était en possession d'informations indispensables sur la stratégie de l'ex-Shinagami. _

– _Mais seulement sous trois conditions, ajouta t-il l'air mauvais. Je ne fais pas ça par pure gentillesse, vous savez._

_Le Capitaine-Commandant haussa l'un de ses sourcils gris, à l'instar d'autre capitaines, et pria l'Arrancar de préciser sa requête. _

– _D'abord, je veux pouvoir chasser les autres Hollows comment et quand je veux. Et j'veux pas être emmerdé. Ensuite, j'veux un gigai et un endroit pour vivre dans le monde réel. Pas moyen que j'reste dans l'Gotei avec vous._

_Des murmures indignés se firent entendre. Même Yamamoto semblait sur le point d'exploser. _

– _Pour finir, acheva Grimmjow l'air goguenard, je veux que la minuscule shinigami avec la coiffure marrante soit mon guide dans le monde réel._

_Rukia écarquilla les yeux en comprenant qu'il faisait allusion à elle. Elle voulut protester mais l'Espada ne n'en lui laissa pas le temps. _

– _Faîtes moi signe quand vous aurez pris une décision ! lâcha t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie._

– _Comment oses-tu … ! balbutia Byakuya, au bord de l'arrêt cardiaque. _

– _Enfoiré ! criailla Ichigo, les joues rouges de colère – ce qui jurait affreusement avec ses cheveux oranges._

Sérieusement. Elle ne comprenait pas comment le Capitaine-Commandant avait pu accepté l'offre fumeuse du bleuté. Surtout la dernière exigence en fait. Son aide était si importante que ça ?

– C'est un nom bizarre pour une boisson …

Elle coula son regard vers Grimmjow. Il était absorbé par sa lecture du menu et fronçait ses sourcils dès que le nom d'un plat lui semblait étrange. Elle avait du mal à l'accepter mais c'était plutôt amusant à voir. Pour la énième fois de la journée, Rukia souffla longuement en repensant à la première fois où Grimmjow avait évoqué leurs _entrevues_.

– _Comment on va appeler nos sorties ? Des rencards ? s'enquit-il avec un sourire carnassier._

– _On les appellera pas, crétin._

Elle grommela quelques jurons dans sa barbe – qu'elle n'avait pas. Heureusement que ce n'était que pour une semaine. Le front plissé par l'agacement, elle daigna enfin regarder la carte. Ses yeux glissèrent sur le menu, cherchant une boisson qui lui plairait. Mais elle fut coupée dans son élan par la voix rauque de l'Arrancar.

– Au fait ! J'pense que je vais devoir ajouter une condition à notre accord.

Le petite brune devint écarlate et la fureur monta en elle comme une éruption dans un volcan. Elle se leva de sa chaise avec violence et planta ses orbes océans dans ceux de Grimmjow.

– Ne pousse pas ta chance trop loin Grimmjow ! clama t-elle avec fougue. La Soul Society n'acceptera jamais-

– Pas de chaperons ! la coupa le bleuté d'un ton sec.

Rukia se calma immédiatement et se rassis sans répliquer. Elle darda son regard vers la bais vitrée du café, une moue légèrement blasée scotchée au visage.

– Ça ne sera pas facile.

Ichigo se tenait de l'autre côté de la vitre, à l'extérieur, l'air fortement contrarié par ce qui se tramait dans le bistrot.

– Peu importe combien de fois je lui dirais, il ne m'écoutera pas, assura t-elle en reprenant le menu en main.

– Je m'en fous de comment tu le fais. Débarrasse-toi juste de lui.

La Shinigami roula des yeux puis posa son menton dans l'une de ses mains.

– Oh, ne me dis pas que ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais, marmonna t-elle désabusée. M'utiliser pour le faire chier.

Grimmjow étira un sourire amusée et inclina imperceptiblement la tête en ricanant.

– Je ne vais pas nier que c'était ma première raison, avoua t-il satisfait, mais tu commences à m'plaire Rukia.

Elle aima la façon dont son prénom roula sur la langue de l'Arrancar mais n'en montra rien. Elle se contentant d'hausser les épaules, faussement lasse.

– Et tu crois que je vais gober ça Grimmjow ? Tu as essayer de me tuer, tu te souviens ?

– Ouais, pourtant même à ce moment là on était pas aussi proche, murmura t-il en glissant une de ses mains sur la joue de la brune et en approchant son visage près du sien.

Pendant ce temps là Ichigo frappait comme un déluré sur la vitre, la rage déformant son visage. On ne touchait pas à _sa_ Rukia sans en subir les conséquences et il allait le faire savoir à Grimmjow.

* * *

Je suis reviewvore. Et j'ai faim. -bouille du chat Potté dans Shreck-


End file.
